mucfandomcom-20200215-history
William Stracci
William Stracci was an American born career criminal and crime boss, and the first Don of the Stracci Family. Stracci was the head of the Stracci Family from 2003 to 2011, when he was murdered at the St. Alban's Hotel in Mid Town, France City, by Corleone Family Underboss Charlie Trapani. Biography Stracci was born and raised in Mobile, Alabama, USA, but he immigrated with his brother Dario to France in 1986 with their family. The two became labourers and founded a hauling company, which soon became the front used for his own street gang, operating in New Town and smaller parts of Old Town. Stracci lived in Stracci Mansion with his gang's turf in NT. In 2003, Bill founded the Stracci Family after taking over smaller gangs, leaving Dario Stracci as the operator of the Cuneo Family's Smoke's Signals cigar shop. William became the Don of one of France City's Five Families, alongside the Barzini Family, Tattaglia Family, Cuneo Family, and Corleone Family. He allied with Phillip Cuneo of Old Town and Emilio Barzini of Mid Town, although the Straccis clashed with everyone, as turf wars were sometimes between allies. Stracci did not agree with prostitution, although his Capo Oscar Zavarelle suggested they should ran some brothels in FC. Stracci had connections with businessman as far east as Crazy Town, where his cousin Donato Stracci ran some fronts. His other cousin Mario Stracci ran the Stracci Factory in New Town, which was in competition with the Waterside Warehouse, another distribution racket, which smuggled explosives by William's other cousin Kyle Stracci. The Stracci Family were some of the toughest families, aside from the Barzinis and Cuneos. They fought the Tattaglias on many occasions, and always won, while they had a mixed chance of winning and losing when they entered mob wars with the Corleones. Stracci became related to their allies, the Barzini family after Roberto Barzini married with his sister, Gianna Stracci, and he attended his sister's wedding party, where he joined in the singing alongside James Hetfield and his band, Metallica, in 2009. Stracci was involved in the scheme to force the Corleones into the heroin trade, backing Virgil Sollozzo in his attempt to murder Vito Corleone and replace him with Santino Corleone, who was hot for the deal. However, Vito survived the attempt and his son Michael Corleone murdered Sollozzo, causing Stracci to lose all of the money he had invested in the drug dealing, and The Five Families Mob War began. From 2010 to 2011, the Straccis lost all of their shops, warehouses, and factories, including the Kenyon Yard Hub, their best racket, however most of their warehouses and shops were taken over after the Mob War. In near end of the war, Stracci sent some of his hitmen to help the Barzinis, Cuneos, and Tattaglias in killing Santino, and they succeeded, but this led to more violence, as Corleone Underboss Charlie Trapani extorted Stracci-affiliated associates and took over all of their fronts and crime rings. Death Stracci was murdered on August 3, 2011, at St. Alban's Hotel in Mid Town. Stracci arranged a meeting with Trapani to discuss a peace treaty between the Straccis and Corleones, so he was escorted by Trapani to the elevator, alongside his unknown Underboss. When the elevator reached the ground floor, Trapani shot Stracci once in the stomach with a shotgun, but he survived, so Charlie took out a tire iron and broke Stracci's face and body in half, finishing the fatality. Stracci's death weakened the family, but it remained alive, under his son Salvatore Stracci, who was murdered in November. Personality and traits Stracci was referred to as an old fashioned Don, like Vito Corleone, hence why he will not deal in prostitution, but he was also shrewd enough to realise that he needed to accept drug trafficking due to the waterfront location of his operations. Own told Bio Gosh! I'm like, the best Don in the entire France. And my favourite animal is the Liger, but you probably don't even know what that is. Yeah, I'm rich, even though our house kinda looks almost like Corleone's. I live at home with my lame brother Dario and my wife who, like, I fell in love with her over a couple of years ago, now we're happily married. We've also got stupid Wendy Corduroy that I've gotta argue with all the time! Geezer! Stupid Wendy! I gotta keep tater tots in my pocket just to get through the day. Barzinis are cool, of course. My great friend and ally Emilio is the richest mobster in France, pretty cool we are allied to them, hell, we are even related! Pretty much everybody does what he says around here. I also have some sweet naughty pictures of myself that his gay son Victor took. I'll probably put them on mine and my wife's bedroom walls later, she'll love it. Quotes In Rap Battle Verse 1 Gosh, I can't believe how much of a little biatch you are. When it comes to world leaders, you like literally lowered the bar. I'll rip your bones apart, Bonaparte, turn your biatch into glue. Welcome to the Five Families War, part two! I got skills. I'll put you in half Horatio Nelson! You're the ugliest thing that's ever failed in Russia since Boris Yeltsin! You can keep your french fries, I got tater tots, you gnome. Why don't you crawl back in your little shell and escargot the heck home? Verse 2 Why don't you freaking exile yourself on your little island and hide? 'Cause this is a rap roller-coaster, you're not even tall enough to ride. Ugh, I don't even care how many, like, stupid Corleones you've killed. Cause' to me you're just the emperor of the lollipop guild! Trivia *His rapping background was old fashioned wallpaper, and his opponent was his ally, the Don Wolf Barzini. Gallery Don_Stracci.png|Don William Stracci in the movie. William Stracci witout stache.jpg|Younger William Stracci. William_Stracci_face.jpg|Don Stracci's face. Category:Straccis Category:The Godfather Category:Deceased Characters Category:Mean son of bitches Category:Americans Category:Characters Category:Dons Category:Killed in Action Category:Tottal psychos Category:Criminals Category:Are in ERB Category:Antagonists Category:Fathers Category:Capitalists Category:Company Owners Category:Mobsters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Siblings